Bring me to Life
by Fallenangel26
Summary: A strange woman walks through a graveyard on Mars. A rose in one hand, a memory in her eyes. A songfic.


A/N: I wrote this after seeing 'The Real Folks Blues', and I was supremely depressed. This doesn't make sense if you are thinking about reality, so if you really want to read this story the way it was written, don't pay attention to what should and shouldn't be able to happen. Don't ask why, just let it go.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, and 'Bring me to Life' belongs to Evanescence. 

A sleek fighter ship pulled to a stop on a deserted stretch of land somewhere on Mars, and a slender woman stepped out. She wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black boots. In one black-gloved hand she carried a single red rose. She walked strangely, as if the world was moving in fast-forward, and she was in rewind. Her dark hair flew in front of her face, hiding dull and lifeless eyes. She stepped up to the iron-wrought fence, and placed a hand on the black bars.

How can you see into my eyes? 

Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb 

Without a soul 

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home 

  
  


Silently, she slipped between the bars, and walked slowly along the overgrown path. The wind whipped fiercely, but the cold could not seem to touch her, as she continued among the moss and ivy.

  
Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  


She passed by the dark stones that were all that marked the lives that had vanished under them. Lonely memorial to the turns of life and the faces of fate. She passed by them all, her grim purpose cloaking her like a shroud, as she found her way to the deserted heart of the graveyard.

  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  


Abandoned long ago, the plots here showed the weathering of years. Two gravestones had rested there, now uprooted by the twining weeds. Like wounded birds, they sprawled over the two resolute graves. Here was the woman's destination. The world blurred as she crouched down, and slowly lifted the gravestones back to their former places. Silently, she brushed the moss off the faces, exposing the inscriptions to the eyes of the world. Her hand ghosted across the engravings, and her face stilled.

  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
  


Slowly, she knelt in front of the graves, as the rose dropped unnoticed from her hand, to fall onto the cold earth next to the plots. 

  
Frozen inside without your touch 

Without your love 

Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  


Distractedly, she lay down on the hard, worm-eaten ground. Her head resting against a gravestone, she closed her eyes, and clasped her hands on her breast.

  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought 

Without a voice 

Without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Several years later, a small boy walked through the graveyard, as the rain poured down on him. Trembling, he wished heartily that he had not taken that stupid dare. Wrapping his arms around himself, he scampered quickly along the winding path. He spotted a clear enclave out of the rain, and cautiously approached it. A willow tree stood in solitary dignity, silver in the moonlight. Brushing aside the branches, the boy stepped into the clearing. Three gravestones stood in the curve of the tree's roots, each one as clear as if it had just been placed. A small rose bush had grown between two of the graves, its roots anchored on each. 

Despite his fear, the boy slowly walked forward, drawn to those two graves. He crouched down, ignoring the persistent drips that trickled between the willow's branches and landed on his exposed neck. His eyes were glued to the inscriptions on the gravestones.

'Spike Spiegel: You lived in a dream, walking the border between fantasy and reality. You will be missed sorely, more than you ever knew.'

'Faye Valentine: Adrift with no memory, you searched the seas of life. Everything you loved was lost, and so and so those that loved you, had no chance to save you.'

A chilly breeze blew through the willow, and the boy pulled back, feeling like he had done something sacrilegious, disturbing the eternal sleep of those who rested below. He hurried away, stumbling over the ruptured earth as he fled the graveyard.

Two figures appeared behind the graves, their forms blurred. A tall man stood next to a slender woman. They looked solemnly after the boy, then smiled at each other and turned away.

A/N: This is the first songfic I've posted, so let me know what you think of it.


End file.
